


You can't start a fire without a spark

by bennettmp339



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Fluff, Gen, Happy Steve Bingo, MCU Kink Bingo, dancing in the dark, the things Steve does for charity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennettmp339/pseuds/bennettmp339
Summary: Tony convinces the Avengers do another charity event, this one dancing and lip-syncing to music videos. Of course it has to rain during the filming.





	1. I'll shake this world off my shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Happy Steve Bingo, bingo square O-1 (Dancing in the Rain), and MCU Kink Bingo, bingo square O-5 (Dancing).
> 
> Thanks to Sable for suggesting the best way to get Steve into the white shirt and tight jeans combo!
> 
> The title is from the song [ "Dancing in the Dark" by Bruce Springsteen](https://open.spotify.com/track/7FwBtcecmlpc1sLySPXeGE?si=IiDX6MHRTMGQdyexoNwoVQ).  
> Springsteen, Bruce F. J. (1984). Dancing in the Dark. [Recorded by Bruce Springsteen and the E Street Band]. On _Born in the USA_. [Audio File]. New York, New York: Columbia Records.

It was Tony’s idea. Of course it was Tony’s idea. Tony, riding the high from their previous charity adventures - a lingerie calendar - had decided that they need to do another charity drive. Steve wasn’t sure precisely what happened, just that Tony had wandered through the common area arguing with someone about how the copyright laws protecting intellectual property didn’t apply to charity recordings. Everyone in the room had taken a deep breath and Pepper had politely excused herself from her seat. 

Three days later, there was a half asleep rockstar listing slightly to the side as he peeled an orange at their kitchen table. He was hustled out by Tony before Steve could do more than catch that he preferred tea, had a slight Irish accent, and was shorter in person. He handed Tony what looked like a cease and desist letter as he left. Steve (who had opened it to see that it wasn’t), laughed at Tony’s pout, before asking him what was happening, and did he have to add Irish Breakfast Tea to the weekly grocery list. 

“No, he probably won’t be back, he was only here because he thought he could convince me in person. He speaks for the-. You know what, we can do this without his music, though I would like to…” Steve tucked the sketch into his back pocket and herded Tony into the kitchen area, where he listened with one ear as Tony rambled about another charity adventure as he started a new pot of coffee and started scrambling eggs. Unlike the last one, this would be the Avengers doing famous music videos. They’d lip-sync to the music, but the rest of the video had to be done, with a focus on the lead singer. 

“I was thinking I would do “Thing Called Love” with Pepper, and you could do “With or Without You,” but that’s OBE. Perhaps “Dancing in the Dark,” Bruce has always liked me and you’d be perfect for that video…” Steve took a deep breath, before confirming that Pepper had agreed to this scheme. 

“Let’s bring this up with the rest of the Avengers after breakfast. Like we did last time.” Steve paused, before holding up the thing he’d taken from Tony. “And I’ll show you what he _actually_ left you.” Steve handed the document to Natasha along with a plate of scrambled eggs and retreated to the table as Bruce nudged him out of the way. Natasha’s laughter and Tony’s sputtering followed him into the other room.


	2. I need a love reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers does the "Dancing in the Dark" dance. In the rain.

The next day, the Avengers had agreed to do a charity concert. Unlike other charity concerts, they would be ‘performing’ in front of a green screen, and would be lipsyncing to the lyrics. They were free to pull anyone out of the audience and could select any song off a list that contained over two hundred artists who had given their permission for this charity endeavor. The basics were fairly simple, and the Avengers decided on how they wanted to rehearse. Steve had selected the second song Tony had suggested, the lyrics of the first cutting too close to home. Unlike Courtney Cox, Steve would be pulling Bucky out of the ‘audience’ and dancing with him on the stage. There was just one problem - Steve could not move, much less dance, in the jeans he was supposed to wear. 

After numerous practice sessions, the Avengers decided that they were as ready as they could be, and allowed Tony to set everything up. They would try to do the videos for charity quickly, and get them up online as part of the funding drive. They were supporting the same charities as last time, so there was less groundwork to do for Pepper, Darcy, and the SI team. 

Everything was alright at first, with Clint Barton doing a hilarious version of “Fast as you” and Tony playing Dennis Quaid to Pepper’s Bonnie Raitt in “Thing Called Love.” Then, it was Steve’s turn.

The moment before Steve was to step up onto the stage, it started raining. Not heavily enough for them to reschedule or even for them to take a break, but enough for Steve’s white shirt to take on an authentic ‘sweat-soaked’ look. Steve took a deep breath, and started tapping his right foot as he swung his right hand around. He could imagine the camera panning up from his booted feet to his chest, drawing attention to the white shirt french tucked into the high-waisted skin-tight blue jeans he was wearing. He started snapping his fingers as he grabbed the microphone and started ‘singing.’ 

He kept moving, mimicking the singer’s dance moves as he went, though he wasn’t sure how what he was doing could be considered dancing, since he was really just twisting his hips and waving his arm around, making use of the length of microphone cord. He’d added some more dance moves - a few spins and a lot more hip shaking, so it felt more like a dance to him - to the original choreography, keeping his movements in style and in time with the original video. He allowed himself to get lost in the music and the movement of the song and dance, feeling the softness of the rain. After just over three minutes, he yelled “Hey, baby!” at Bucky, threw the microphone behind him, and hauled Bucky up on stage to dance with him. They mimicked the video, laughing as they did so. 

The rain was still coming down, though it was a soft and gentle rain, the perfect sort for dancing in. Keeping that in mind, Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand, sliding his arm around Bucky’s waist. While Bruce Springsteen hadn’t done that in the original video, the music kept playing and Steve made sure that he and Bucky were properly dancing in the rain on the stage. It started as a slow waltz, but the song had far too high a tempo to really work, so Steve transitioned it into a classic tango, spinning Bucky across the stage. 

After a few minutes of dancing with Bucky, Steve realized that the music had changed from up-tempo rock to that of a tango, and saw that Natasha had dragged Bruce out into the rain for a dance. They were quickly followed by Tony and Pepper, then Thor and Jane, who were closely followed by a laughing Sam and Clint. Steve glanced at Tony and executed a complex spin, where Pepper and Bucky switched partners. Across the stage, he could see Natasha and Jane switch partners, and held Pepper in classic tango position until the next spin set, where he ended up with Jane. A spin set later, and he was holding Natasha, who was more than happy to do a few aerial spins and twists with him. One last spin set, and he was back with Bucky. He pulled Bucky in against him in the rain, and pressed his lips into rain-wet hair.

**Author's Note:**

> The rockstar mentioned is a real person; he did not give Tony a 'cease and desist' letter, but a cartoon drawing of Tony as him in his best-known music video.


End file.
